chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
C.Y.
C.Y. is a calm and mysterious grey she-wolf, and leader of the group of Chakra Heroes. Along with Lednacek, her best friend and second-in-command, she is encharged by Inabe to retrieve the powerful Destiny Sword. Despite her physical "defect", which used to make her ashamed in the past, C.Y. shows great sensibility and willpower, demonstrating to be an exceptional leader for the Heroes. Physical appearance C.Y. is an average-built, short yet sturdy-bodied wolf. She has short, thick grey fur covering her cheeks, chest, neck and tail, with dark grey stripes running along her body, and precisely, covering her head starting from her eyes, going all the way down her spine up to the attachment of her tail, where the dark grey forms a ring with a longer stripe elongating from it. Moreover, her tailtip, eartips, underbelly, front and hind feet share the same dark grey colour. C.Y.'s eyes are yello w in colour. A peculiar trait in the she-wolf, is that she has three eyes instead of the normal two, the third one being in the middle of her forehead. Because she is ashamed of showing her "malformation", C.Y. often covers her third eye with a turban. She also constantly wears a necklace, with a hourglass at its end, a gift of her parents. C.Y. has thick legs with big paws, and despite not being lithe, she demonstrates great agility while running. Personality Towards someone she does not know, C.Y. is introvert, timid, mistrustful and silent, because she is afraid of what others might think about her third eye. She does not often approach strangers, nor does she like crowded or noisy places. Rather, she prefers being alone, in a peaceful forest or a quiet shore. She does not like fighting, but she can do it quite well if she is forced into it, demostrating great bravery. She hates seeing people being oppressed by others, and she can easily lose control of her wills and let her amazing and mysterious powers overcome her. Despite the intervention of her powers often saves the day, C.Y. considers this a "weakness", because she cannot control it at will. Towards someone who accepts her diversity, like Lednacek, her character changes completely: she becomes frank, caring, loyal, confident and protective. However, C.Y. does have a dark side, represented by her fear for the mysterious and dark visions she has. She is constantly tormented by doubts and perplexities, because she cannot find an explaination for them, and she does not want to involve the rest of the Gang in them, not knowing how this will affect the future and fearing it might represent a danger for her friends' lives. She feels responsible for whatever happens to the other members of the Chakra Heroes, and she can easily lose faith in herself if their life is put in danger. This very side of her character absolutely needs the help and moral support of Led, C.Y.'s best friend and right-hand man, who is willing to aid her whenever she needs. History Before the events of the comic C.Y.'s parents' identity is unknown. The young she-wolf was born an only child, but even since her birth, her parents knew she would not be like the others: the pup had three eyes instead of the normal two, and she also demonstrated some uncommon abilities, like being able to guess where her friends were hiding during hide and seek, or to foresee her parents' return from the hunt before actually seeing them. Her childhood did not last long, because she soon felt the weight of incomprehension and prejudice coming from her companions. In those days, they started calling her "C.Y.", and the name became so popular among the pack members, that even C.Y.'s parents started calling her like that. Two months later, after a stormy night, C.Y. woke up alone. All of her companions, including her parens, had gone away. She had been abandoned by them, and her confusion did not allow her to use her powers to localize them. Nay, her powers were not working at all, as much as she tried. She spent the whole day searching for them with no results. Only at the end of the day, she noticed that she was wearing an odd object, a piece of wood and glass with sand in it, supposedly a goodbye gift by their parents. She spent the following nights alone, crying her eyes out. However, she could hear a voice near her, telling her: "Don't cry". She did not know who it was, as she saw nobody in the surroundings, but she felt that the voice, whoever it belonged to, did not mean any harm, and she was reassured a little. Eventually, she decided to leave her original pack territory to reach a place that did not remind her of her sadness. During that time, not knowing who she would meet and learning from her past experience, she covered her third eye with a turban and avoided to talk to anybody. As of Chapter One She spent many months alone, during which she enhanced her mysterious powers, until she arrived to Lednacek's shore and met him. Fearing he would judge her, like all the others had, she left immediately after seeing him and hid in the nearby forest. However, when she saw that an evil wolf called Steel attacked him and his family, she remembered her past: she never had a family to protect, and her instinct told her not to abandon this very one. Again, she thought of hearing a voice nearby, inciting her to go. Her powers also helped her to foresee Steel's moves, so she thought her intervention could actually make a difference. She threw herself bravely at Steel and incited Led not to abandon his family in need. However, during a moment of distraction, Steel killed Lednacek's old friend Urashima. The sight of the old dying wolf startled her so much, that C.Y. lost control over her powers, and the voice she constantly heard finally showed up: it was inside her! Wrapped in a vortex of pure power, and feeling strong beyond all limits, C.Y. attacked Steel in an explosion of rage and brought him down. Right after that, the strength that filled every one of her muscles suddenly left her, leaving her panting to catch her breath. She did not see Steel was not dead yet. In one last, desperate attempt to kill her,Steel attacked her and removed the turban from her head, then he accidentally tripped into a tree and finally died. C.Y., now lacking the only thing that made her appear "normal", turned toward Led and showed her true self: her three eyes. Reading from his expression that he was clearly shocked, she ran away from him and stopped on the shore, meditating on what she had just done. She was surprised to see that Led had followed her and was right there, next to her. He wanted her to know that he was grateful to her, and that he considered her to be a brave wolf, conpletely ignoring her difference. That very gesture created a bon between the two, and built up a solid friendship. During Urashima's funeral that evening, C.Y. and Led decided to leave and fight evil in favour of the weak. That night, C.Y. finally revealed her name to Lednacek, and despite knowing the origin of that name, she finally decided not to embrace her past, because it was a part of her, and wanted him to call her "C.Y." for this reason. As of Chapter Two As of Chapter Three As of Chapter Four As of Chapter Five As of Chapter Six Relationships Powers and abilities Main article: Ajna Trivia